Thriller
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Happy Halloween! Rated T for lyrics and a bit of gore. I don't own thriller; all credit to Michael Jackson. One-Shot. 2003'verse


_Happy Halloween! I know I said I'd post my fics later, but I'll post just this one. The one I post later is from the TMNT Darkest Nights Fanbook on DA. Go to sampsonknight's page to download that one! :) This is kind of a crack fic, but it's a song fic, kind of, and it sort of takes place in the Wolf Bites universe. Actually, no. Think of it as... Leo is a werewolf, but disregard anything else about the Wolf Bites series. Thriller belongs to Michael Jackson, not me._

 _Rated T for lyrics and safety_

 _2k3'verse_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

April walked from the movie theater with a petrified expression. But when he trench coat clad company came up next to her, it disappeared to a monotonous expression.

"C'mon, April. It wasn't that scary!" the gentle voice tried.

"I wasn't scared," April huffed, walking past her companion.

Leo chuckled, following her. "You were scared."

April crossed her arms with a pout as Leo walked next to her. "It's close to midnight," he started with a grin, showing off glittering fangs. "Something evil's lurking from the dark."

April looked away as Leo clapped his hands, trying not to laugh. "Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart."

April finally cracked a small smile as Leo came up from behind her. "You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it," he teased, clapping his hands again. He then went rigid. "You start to freeze," he continued, falling behind and quickly catching up, "as horror looks you right between the eyes!" He showed his glowing red eyes to her, making the redhead jump as she looked away as Leo laughed.

"You're paralyzed!"

April chuckled as she looked at her green-skinned friend as they walked through an alley.

"You hear the door slam!" April yelped as Leo actually slammed a door. "And realize that there's nowhere left to run."

April pouted, then jumped again as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You feel a cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun!" April chuckled, grabbing the hand.

"You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination! But all the while," Leo went on again, grabbing both her shoulders and making his claws slowly dig into her shoulders, but not painfully, "you hear a creature creeping up behind! You're out of time!"

Leo walked backwards, facing April, as they left the alley, watching the redhead to make sure he didn't bump into anyone. "They're out to get you! There's demons closin' in on every side!"

He made his body go rigid and started to walk like a zombie, turning back forward. "They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial!" His claws and fangs retracted, but he stared at her with red eyes still. "Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together!" he smiled, giving her a little side-hug. "All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen; I'll make you see," he finished as April walked along with his hug.

Leo's sensitive ears heard a sound. He snapped his head up. April looked at him concernedly. "Leo-?"

"Shh. Stay here. I think I heard something."

April whimpered and nodded. Leo let go of her, pulling his hat further over his head as he stepped into the alley he'd heard he sound. He was about halfway in when he heard something behind him. He quickly turned around, then gasped as his mouth was covered with a gloved hand and he left something circular and cold on the side of his head. "Stay quiet," a familiar voice hissed into his sensitive ear, making him cringe.

He felt something injected into his arm. He gasped through his nose.

Something snapped within him.

 _Darkness falls across the land_

 _The midnight hour is close at hand_

His glowing red eyes narrowed and slitted at the pupils, and he snarled as the man's hand was removed from his mouth, showing off his sharp teeth and fangs where his natural canines (from a human's mouth) were. From nearby, a church bell rang 12 times.

The man smirked. He'd brought out this interesting specimen's more feral side...

 _Permanently,_ without a cure _._

Which there was none of.

April nervously bit her nails as she glanced at the alley. It was awfully quiet...

A blood-freezing growl penetrated the quiet air.

"L-Leo?" she asked cautiously.

 _Creatures crawl in search of blood_

 _To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_

Her eyes landed on another pair of eyes, glowing in the darkness. The red, slitted eyes glared at her hungrily. "Leo?" she asked again.

The red eyes widened, and then a green blur leapt at her. She screamed as she was tackled to the ground, Leo's snarling face glaring down at her.

 _And whosoever shall be found_

 _Without the soul for getting down_

 _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

 _And rot inside a corpse's shell_

"Leo. Leo, this isn't you," April tried. Her eyes darted to the side, and she saw a shadow in the alley Leo had been investigating. She ground her teeth at him. "You did this to him!" she accused as Leo looked at the man himself with a confused expression, obviously not recognizing him as he stepped out of the shadows.

The man had black hair, and a black coat on, with black sunglasses. His skin was just barely tanned.

"Bishop," April hissed. Leo growled at the man.

Bishop smirked. "In the artificial flesh."

Instantly forgetting about April, as if remembering this man, Leo lunged at Bishop, who obviously hadn't been expecting this. He was tackled to the ground as April had been, being the victim of Leo's snarling bites at him. The scientist then smirked and kicked the trench-coat-clad turtle off of him into a wall, causing a deep groan to come from the teen.

April, silently, despite being in heels ( _'Thank you, Master Splinter!'_ ), came up from behind the fallen man and kicked him in the forehead with the small heel, causing his head to bleed and him to fall unconscious.

 _The foulest stench is in the air_

 _The funk of forty thousand years_

 _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

 _Are closing in to seal your doom_

She walked over to the fallen turtle, who somehow still had his trench-coat on. Once more, she tried, "Leo?"

As if she expected him to be fine now.

The blue-clad let out another growl with his mouth open, showing off his sharp teeth once more. April was suddenly on the floor again.

 _And though you fight to stay alive_

 _Your body starts to shiver_

 _For no mere mortal can resist_

 _The evil of the thriller!_

Leo's hand went up, claws glittering in the moonlight. April whimpered, shivering a bit from more than just the cold October air. She knew what was coming.

She was going to die.

By Leo's hand.

But it wan't his fault.

At least he wasn't killing anyone else.

Yet.

Would his brothers find him?

Could they help him?

Claws sliced through the air. April gasped as her throat was cut deeply, along with her chest after another swing.

Don't scream.

As the life faded from her eyes, Bishop slowly regained consciousness. He stood up and walked over to the turtle and the fallen woman. The werewolf didn't even register his presence, still breathing heavily and in pain from being sent into a wall. Bishop smirked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" he cackled loudly as thunder suddenly crashed and rain poured down and rain poured down them.

* * *

 _Little creepy, right? Happy Halloween! Hope y'all liked!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
